An undead Cinderella Story
by JadeFrost666
Summary: Huntress Gwen visits an underground vampirebar to forget her ex-boyfriend. She meets Deacon Frost and falls head over heels in love with him. And her love helps him to erase the ghosts of his painful past. But this love may not be.. Songlyrics from Kygo- Firestone and Taylor Swift- Red
1. Chapter 1

The penetrating rhythm of the hardstyle house beats echoed in Gwens head, enveloping her in a numb fuzzy feeling. In the small underground club it was sticky hot and wet. The air was soaked with sweat, hormones and alcohol. The walls were rough concrete and moisture from the endless rain outside.

It was the middle of February and Hamburg was an odd place to be at this time of year. The snow had gone, spring was far away, it was dirty, muddy and grey. The short rush from the taxi to the abandoned second world war bunker was enough to ruin Gwens hair and make up. Her hair plastered to her scalp, her mascaras running.

Not that anyone gave a fuck.

Gwen mussed up her hair. In fact, she herself gave a damn. Who cares about her hair or her make up or anything else..

 _"Look at you." Traver had said to her before leaving. "You have become so boring. All you do is working. And when we are together, you are tired. And when you're not tired, you don't want to go out. What was about the party in the new club last weekend. We had been at the guest list. But no.. You didn't want to. I missed the first VIP party of the year." He mourned._

 _"You missed the first Bloodbath of the year.." Gwen murmured._

 _"What?" Traver asked._

 _"Nothing. Forget it." Gwen sighed._

 _"That's the word. FORGET IT. "_

 _He searched for his stuff and left._

So now she was here. Proofing herself she wasn't boring. And a little pitiful part of her thought about Traver regretting having left her and crying at her funeral, when she was killed by some motherfucking vampire in this goddamned vampirebar.

 _Oh, you're pathetic. Gwen scolded herself. Look at you. You're a well trained slayer, rescuing the world night after night. Turning damn bloodsuckers into heaps of ash.. And now crying your eyes out for this stupid guy. Pathetic indeed._

She squared her shoulders and went to the bar, ordering herself vodka with an artificial sweet energy drink.

...

Deacon stood at the balustrade, cigarette in left hand, smoking and scanning the club without real interest.

He, also, did not want to be here. He yearned for his old life before the fucked up LaMagra ritual.

Blade had ruined it all. Deacon had been at the top of the world. All his dreams had come true. Bloodgod, unbelievable power. Ruler of the vampire nation. And then, in a blink of an eye, he made this one little mistake. And everything was gone. His power, his house, his familiars and.. his love. Mercury. The women who was nearly equal in her desires and wishes. The women that stood by his side, when it seemed hopeless. When the purebloods punished him for his urge for knowledge and his modern ideas. The women that understood this needs. The fact, that one woman alone couldn't satisfy his hunger for lust and sex and blood.

And now she was gone. And inside him was a blank space filled with numbness.

When he woke up in the abandoned temple of eternal night, there had been only pain. Days and weeks and months he had laid there, listening to his own screams of pain. And when he was able to leave, he was a monster, a lump of flesh. A body without skin. He ducked off for another imnumberable month until he could walk by without seeing the horror in the other peoples faces, when they looked at him.

Blade heard about his resurrection and wanted to solve the Bloodgod problem for good.

Deacon,to weak to fight, and without allies, decided to start up again, far away. Away from the memories of his love, his pain and his failure.

His failure. He.. fucked.. it.. up...

He grasped the iron rail so hard that he broke two of his nails. It hurt. Tears shot in his eyes.

Deacon took another drag from his cig and welcomed the pain.

...

Gwen took a sip from her drink and scanned the crowd. Women in short skirts and hot pants, men with muscleshirts , all of them tattooed and pierced at every body part she could imagine, and surely also at parts Gwen didn't even wanna think about. On the streets outside at daytime everyone of them would attract attention, but here in the club they were just a dancing mass. Her interest faded. But then she looked up and saw this guy.

Dark blond unruly hair, high cheekbones, lighted by the shimmer of the cigarette as he dragged on it. Gwen was fascinated. Not only by the fact that she was attracted by him, and oh yes she was, but the look in his eyes. He seemed to be so vulnerable and lonely.

This man... He was Deacon Frost. Gwen knew him from the photos in the hunters archive. The files reported about the ritual, his death and the resurrection. And then he disappeared without a trace.

Gwen looked away. She was here to party. To drink and dance and forget. She would care about Frost tomorrow.. When she woke up.. And took an aspirin...

She ordered another drink.

...

Deacon let the waves of pain and memories pass by. He knew this attacks. They came now and then and he has to deal with them.

When his mind cleared, his gaze was drawn to this young girl at the bar. She seemed to stand still while everyone else was moving.

She appeared lost in here. Her black hair still wet from the rain, her make smudged. But her eyes.. So blue, big and blue like sapphires.

He was flashed. He wanted her. Suddenly there was only her face in his mind. Her eyes wiped away the pain from his soul.

...

Gwen thought about leaving. It's been a bad idea to come here. It was no good. She felt pretty rough. And instead of what she thought, alcohol didn't make it better, in fact it got even worse. It was depressing.

Some guy stood right beside her. She didn't noticed him before. Gwen ignored it. On her way to the club she dreamed about picking up some hottie to proof she was still attractive. But now, in the crowd of sweating humans, she was only dreaming about some space and fresh air.

"Hi." The guy said.

"Hmm." Gwen just murmured.

"I'm Deacon." He started again.

Gwen gave him a short glance.

"I see." Jade said, turning away once more. Fuck fuck fuck.. She thought. No, please not. A chat-up from Deacon Frost was the last thing she need to deal with now.

Fuck fuck fuck.. Deacon thought, too. What was the girls problem? Every bitch in this club wanted to be with him, but she make him stand here like a fool.

"I'm the owner of the club.." Deacon began anew, and broke up when he realized he sounded like a complete idiot.

"I know." Jade answered, trying to sound absolute dismissive.

"So, you want to drink something?" He asked.

"Thank you, I'm fine." Jade nodded to her drink in her hand.

What, for fucks sake is wrong with me, Deacon wondered. I'm behaving like a schoolboy.

"Will you at least tell me your name?" He almost begged.

"Why should I. You will have forgotten it by tomorrow." she refused derogative.

"Well, fuck you." he hissed with sudden anger. " Why are you so damned arrogant that you didn't even talk to me. "

In a split of a second his face changed, it morphed cruel and demon-like. And the most scaring thing was this eyes. They turned burning red. Gwen had to work up her nerves to stay cool.

"Because I heard about you. You are the one to be called arrogant. Narcissistic, maniac, misogynist. And I won't be the next silly ho in your bed. So you can give it up and leave now." She spit at him.

"Well, at least you are talking to me now." He said calming. His face has relaxed and his eyes went back to blue. " Well, you heard the rumors, huh?"

"I did." Gwen smiled coldly.

"And when exactly you stopped having an own opinion?"

"Sorry what?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Why don't you find out yourself? Maybe I'll surprise you." Deacon suggested.

"Maybe.." Gwen capitulated. " You won't stop bugging me anyway, right?"

...

Deacon led her out of the main floor, up on the balustrade to a seating group, where the music was a little faded and they could talk. Up here it was less crowded, only chosen guest were allowed to come here.

Deacon sat down next to her on her left side on the flat table , lay his elbows on it, head in one hand and watched her.

"Your eyes are amazing."

"Oh please, no, Deacon. Don't try to flatter me with such a lousy chat-up line." Gwen sighed. "I just started to like you."

He laughed. "Glad to hear that. And it was not a chat-up. It's a fact. I'm three hundred years old and I never saw eyes like yours."

While talking Deacon looked straight I'm her eyes. Watching her close. Gwen never met a man like him. Somebody who seemed to be completely with her.

"You're three hundred years old?" She asked surprised. Although she knew that he was a vampire and definitely not the in his thirties as he looked, he wouldn't have guessed that he was that old.

"Am I too old for you?" he smiled.

"You are waiting for me to be stunned. But I have to disappoint you. I know what you are. " Gwen smiled back. "I heard about this place. A vampire bar."

"So your lucky. You not only met a vampire, but the Lord of the House." He winked at her.

"Do you really think you impress me with telling this? Are the other girls so stupid that you got them laid just because of this?" She looked doubtfully at him. "And have you really winked at me? That's ridiculous."

Deacons eyes seemed to blur. Like red liquid waves inside them. "You want to piss me off?" Deacon snarled.

"What is it with your eyes?" Gwen asked, ignoring his anger.

Deacon shook his head. "Long story."

"I'm free."

"And maybe you would even understand it." He pressed his lips together. "But tonight I don't wanna think about this. I want to be with you. I never met someone like you."

He took her hand. Electric sparks flows through them, little shocks that made Jade twitch. Looking up to him, her face was just inces away from his.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, letting loose her hand.

She looked puzzled.

"You're hand. It's scarred." He took it, looking closer at it. A large cut running from her small finger to her wrist.

"Oh no.., that had happened months ago. Just an accident."

He turned her hand, kissing her palm.

"Dance with me." He whispered.

Jade shivered. "I can't." She pulled her hand away.

"You can't? Can't dance? You have to left feet?" He mocked her.

"No, I.."

"You got a boyfriend?" he guessed, but still with a smile.

"No." Gwen looked at him with sad face. "He left me.. I.. Whatever." She stopped herself.

"So, what is the matter? Why are you constantly reject me?" He asked in despair."I wanted you from the first second I saw you. I kinda thought you had to feel the same. Have I been so wrong?"

Gwen couldn't look at him. His finger touched her chin, lifting her head. "Am I wrong about you?" He asked again. Gwen shook her head in silence.

"Then dance with me." He pleaded.

...

Gwen let him lead her to the dance floor. The House beat was thrilling. Their bodies moved in perfect rhythm . His hands wandered from her arms down her spine to her waist, pulling her closer.

The music got slower. Vocals joined in.

 _Our hearts are like firestones_

 _And when they strike, we feel the love_

 _Sparks will fly, they ignite our bones_

 _But when they strike, we light up the world_

Their eyes met. Hypnotic. She wasn't able to free herself from his gaze. She didn't want to. Shivers went through her body. His breath on her face, his hand on her back, his chest on hers. Their waists pushing against each other.

When his lips searched hers, he found them and she opened her mouth for him.

 _I'm a flame_

 _You're a fire_

 _I'm the dark in need of light_

 _When we touch, you inspire_

 _Feel the change in me tonight_

 _So take me up, take me higher_

 _There's a world not far from here_

 _We can dance in desire_

 _Or we can burn in love tonight_

The kiss seemed to last forever. And Gwen was perfectly happy. In this very moments there was nothing in the world but Deacon and her, no worries, no doubts. When he let her lips go, she felt like awaking from a peaceful dream. Her eyes searched his and he returned her loving .

"I crossed oceans of time to find you." He whispered soundless and kissed her again.

 _I'm from X, you´re from Y_

 _Perfect strangers in the night_

 _Here we are, come together_

 _To the world we´ll testify._

When the music faded and the beat turned hard and fast as the next song began, Jades opened her eyes. Suddenly she felt cold and ill.

"I have to go." She mumbled and loosened herself from Deacons arms.

"No." His voice was husky. "Why?"

"I can't stay." She breathed. She couldn't speak. Uncryed tears made her voice break. She turned to leave.

Deacon grabbed her arm. "I don't even know your name. How can I find you?"

"Don't try to find me. This may not be."

He looked at her searching her face for a sign of hope. Then the pain returned to his face and the lost expression Gwen noticed the first time she saw him.

She broke free from him and nearly ran out of the club.


	2. Chapter 2

When Gwen came home she was too excited to sleep. She felt happy and worried at the same time. Her stomach was full of butterflies. She never fell that hard.

A song came to her mind. She didn't remind the title or who sang it, but somehow the lines where clear in her mind.

 _Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you_

 _Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song_

 _Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer_

 _Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong_

Her chest burnt and it was hard to breathe. She wanted to hurry back to the club and forget about her scruple.

 _Her heart beats fast. Fuck off the damn huntress story. It has only brought ill luck to her._

 _But no! Her brain had finally decided to work again. This guy was Deacon Frost for god sake. A ruthless bloodthirsty vampire, who had wanted to subjugate humankind not much time ago._

 _But this look in his eyes.. Her heart said. Maybe he changed..._

 _Changed? Her brain answered. He never will. He wanted to lay you, that's all._

 _He could have had every other girl in the club. Why should he go through the trouble of chatting with me? Gwens heart triumphed._

 _Her brain just smiled coldly. Fine then, go back to him.. You will find him in some other woman's arms._

STOP! BOTH OF YOU! Gwen screamed frustrated. I have to sleep.

...

Deacon watched Gwen leave, then slowly turned around and returned to the private area of the club.

A girl joined him just as he entered.

"Deacon. I am Tiffany. Want some company?" She smiled saucy.

Deacon gave her a despicable glance and went away from her.

She looked after him, puzzled, then followed him.

"Deac, baby. Are you going? Let me come with you. You must be hungry."

Her hand smoothed back her hair, offering her neck to him with a seductive gesture.

He was indeed hungry. Thirst rolled over him. He could smell her blood. He stepped towards her and she smiled in triumph.

Suddenly an overwhelming feeling of disgust burnt inside him. This little ho was nothing than a worthless playtoy. Her didn't want her. He didn't even want to touch her. But the bloodthirst was too strong. He packed her so hard that she screamed in pain. He pulled her towards him and ripped her throat open. Blood shot out of it and he drank quickly, feeling the warm liquid ran from her body messing the floor. Her heart pumped faster and faster but it was no use. Death came fast and cruel and as her heart stopped Deacon let her fall to the ground like a piece of dirt.

Turning away he ordered to the servant next to him. "Find Cole and send him to me. I'll be in my rooms."

Her leaves the club without another glance.

...

Gwen woke up the next evening from a restless sleep. She was weak and sad with an overwhelming feeling of loneliness.

She took a shower and dressed. While she did her make up she saw the reflection of her eyes in the mirror.

"Your eyes are amazing" he had said. The butterflies started to fly again.

And his eyes? Red. Burning red. Yes, that was the title of this song going round and round in her mind. Burning red. _Because he had been the bloodgod. Stupid bitch_.

Her phone rang.

"Gwen, we are there to give you a ride. Come down." Nicks exited voice came from the mobile phone.

"Yeah. I'll hurry." She answered.

Daily routine had her again. Meeting with her unit, review and perhaps going to the hunt.

She finished her beauty program, grabbed her bag and ran down the steps.

Nicks old Honda civic parked right in front of her door, loud music sounded through the closed window. Parker was with him on the passenger seat, so Gwen had to sat down in the rear. Nick hit the gas pedal and the car rushed down the sidewalk. Some other cars honked and had to break when he merged into the traffic.

"How often do I have to tell you that you shouldn't park in front of the house? My neighbors have already complained to my house management. You know how hard it is to get a payable apartment in this city."

"Calm down Gwen! I thought you had a free evening yesterday. Why are you so tensed?" Nick laughed.

"Free evening?" Gwen rolled her eyes. "That would mean I would be paid for this. Not everybody could afford to be a full time hunter just like you. I don't have parents who pay for my "studies"."

"Yeah, and they are so proud that their only son will be a human rights lawyer someday. I have to think what I'm going to tell them in a few years." He grinned.

"As if you would care for tomorrow, Surfer-boy." She necked him.

Nick shook his curly blonde hair. He liked to be called surfer-boy.

Traver turned round to her. He was ebony black with amazing white teeth. When he smiled Gwen couldn't stop being jealous about that.

"Don't flatter him, Gwen. He's more than enough in love with himself. He won't stop talking if you go on encouraging him. " He mourned.

"That is because I'm totally right." Nick defeated himself. "We live a crazy life. Every day could be the last. So don't think about tomorrow, just Party." He turned up the music.

Gwen sighed. If he only knew how much she wanted to take his advice in this moment.

...

When Deacon arrived at his penthouse Cole already waited for him. As Deacons first man he had to be ready for Deacons commands twenty four seven and he made a good job.

Frost loaned him more than generous. Money, women, drugs much more than ever dreamed of. And one day, he believed, her would be a mighty vampire too. The House of Frost would be as powerful as before. And he would be there sitting next to the head of it.

"What can I do for you, Lord Frost?" Her asked servile giving nothing away from his high-handed thoughts.

"I was with a girl today in the club. I want you to find her."

Cole nodded. "Of course, sir. What's her name?"

Deacon looked up. "I don't know her fucking name."

"But how will I am able to find her.." He began.

"When I have to tell you how you find her, I can do it alone." Frost screamed in anger. "But then you are no longer useful, for fucks sake. Do you understand me?"

Cole stood in silent. Her knew the quick-tempered moods of his boss and that he had to wait for him to calm down. When something aroused Deacons anger he seemed to had no control above himself. As if a strange force overtook his body and soul. Of course, Cole heard of the incomplete LaMagra ritual, but he made himself believe that Deacon would be able to control the crippled god soul inside him. If not, they were all damned. He shivered as if a cold breathe creped through him.

...

The civic stopped at the gate of the old storage at the harbor of Hamburg. The building was large, made from word and brimstone and was, so it seemed to Gwen, wet and clumsy like every other place in this city. Not that she didn't like this town, but the german metropole was much easier to like in the months of summer. Unfortunately summer didn't even last more then three month at all.

Most of the hunters had been arrived already. Men and women of all ages. They were not many, twenty or thirty at total, if everyone was there. A little number by comparison with other units, but in fact, vampires had not been a problem here.

A few pimps and whores at the Reeperbahn feeding from gullible tourist which came from all over the world to have cheap sex with the girls from the famous Herbertstrasse.

Deacon Frost was a much bigger thread to deal with. To big for them, she noticed with a look at the huddle of hunters. Teens who looked for adventure and veterans who think they were able to fight this invisible war.

She shook her head.

"What's wrong, Gwen?" Traver asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh, it's noting. I'm just a little bit absent minded tonight."

"Is it because of your boyfriend? Forget him, he doesn't deserve a girl like you." Her smiled.

" Thank you Traver." Gwen was really touched and blew him a kiss on the cheek.

The review was without news. It was raining and nobody really wanted to go out searching a few wet vampires. So they parted early. Gwen was not sorry for it. She had to work the evening shift tomorrow and wanted to go to bed soon today.

She hoped to sleep a little better, but in her bed she wondered why she didn't tell them about Frost. Blade was searching everywhere for him. This had to be high priority to the hunter units worldwide. But telling them meant to draw attention to him. And that meant she couldn't see him again. Oh okay, probably this would never happen. But she wanted a little more time to dream about it. Just a few more days before she would make a report. Couldn't be that worse, couldn't it?

...

Deacon slept. Sweat ran down his body. The sheets were already soaked. He turned from one side to another, morning in his sleep.

 _The blonde slim girl lay beside him, caressing his face pulling away the strands of wet hair. Her opened his eyes. She was bathed in light. Her face calm and peaceful._

 _"Mercury." He whispered. "I missed you so much."_

 _"You don't have to, darling. I'm always with you." She answered. Her voice was so light._

 _"Cury. Take me with you. I don't want to stay." He begged, still lying in the cold wet sheets, unable to move. His muscles didn't react to his desperate wish of control._

 _"That is not possible, love. I'm sorry. You have to stay here."_

 _Deacon noticed the comparison in her eyes. It was more than he could bear._

 _"I'm so sorry, Mercury. I didn't want this to happen. You died because of my selfishness. I wish I could take out back. I want you back, I need you with me. I can't stand it any longer." He cried, unable to hold back the tears._

 _"It's okay, Deacon. Don't pity about me. Finally, I have peace." She showed this calm mysterious smile again._

 _"You died for me, how can I ever forget that?"_

 _"I died because it was my fate. We were never chosen to rule the world. And I didn't even want to, at last. All I wanted was to be with you.. And after the ritual.. You were not Deacon anymore." Mercurys eyes darkened in remembering._

 _"Cury, there is this girl.." He said quietly._

 _"I know. And you love her. You will find her, darling. She is the one who will be your destiny. It was never me. I know it by now. And very soon you will know it too. Don't worry for me."_

 _She wiped away his tears with her finger, examinating the reflection of light in the teardrop with silent amazement._

 _"I have to go, baby." Her voice was tainted with sadness._

 _"No, please, Mercury. Don't leave me alone again." He pleaded._

 _Her body slowly faded._

 _"The girl. Her name is Gwen. Find her. She is the only one to help you. Love her, Deacon, be good to her."_

 _Then she was gone_.

Deacon woke up sobbing like a child.

His mobile rang. "Sir, I have found the girl." Cole told him.

...

 _Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes_

 _Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go_

 _But moving on from him is impossible_

 _When I still see it all in my head_

 _In burning red_

 _We're burning red_


	3. Chapter 3

The coffee shop was chock full and Gwen was whirling around, selling one coffee after another but the line didn't shortened at all.

Coffee latte, mocha, macchiato of cappuccino. Decaff, iced with flavor. Gwen took the orders and passed them to Cheryl, her workmate this shift. When Cherry finish the drink she put it on the bar, shouting the customers name.

Cherry (she hated her real name) was a tiny slim girl with pink hair, pink lips and pink clothes. Her lip was pierced with a small ring. In her cheeks she wore piercing also, creating artificial dimples. Her eyes were green with long false lashes. Cherry always smiled, giggled and flirted. One of these girls whose behave like your best friend although they knew you only half a minute.

At least working with her was fun most of the time. When she liked a guy, she painted little hearts under his name on the cup or even her phone number.

They started working at four in the afternoon. It was already dawning, and, of course, raining.

People on their way home from work or shopping rushed in for a coffee to go. Friends sat down chatting or seeking shelter from the cold weather.

About eight, when the shops closed, it turned quieter. The type of customers changed. Teenager on their way to a sit-in or party. Couples, newly on love, holding their hands and kissing, forgetting about the coffee in front of them.

Gwen relaxed a little, leaning on the bar and listening to Cherrys story of her last date. As always it was just a one night stand and as always she was giggling and posing. Gwen smiled and nodded, her thoughts that away. Cherry was only two years younger then her, but her way of life was as different as it could be. She lived a sugarcoated easy life while Gwen had to decide if she wanted to get Deacon laid or stake him.

The bells of the enterence door sounded as it was opened.

She looked up and her heart stopped for a moment. As it started to beat again it it bumped so hard it nearly jumped out of her chest.

He was so fucking hot, dressed in blue jeans and casual grey shirt, his hair scrubby and a light shadow of his three day stubble on his cheeks.

Gwen opened her mouth to speak but in this moment her brain waved goodbye and collapsed. She closed her mouth.

"Hi." Deacon said. "Can I have some coffee?"

Gwen was paralyzed, still starring at him.

Cherry was not. She smiled her adorable flirty smile. "What do you wanna have? No, let me guess: Mochacchino. Sweet and hot."

Deacon laughed. "No, I'm rather espresso. Dark and energizing."

"I'll bet." Cherry breathed. She went to the coffeemaker.

The noise from the grinding coffee set in.

Deacon turned to Gwen. "In fact, I'm not here for coffee." His blue eyes sparkled.

"How did you find me?" She managed to ask.

"You lost your glass slipper, Cinderella." He answered with serious voice.

"Wha.. What?" Gwen stumbled.

 _BRAIN! WAKE UP._

He burst out in laughter. "Am I confusing you?"

 _BRAIN! WAKE UP NOW._

"Ahhh..huh?"

 _BRAIN! WAKE THE FUCK UP._

"Huh, Cinderella, yes of course. You're funny." She mumbled.

"Obviously I'm not." He noticed disenchanted.

"Oh I... No, it was just.. Why are you here?"

Cherry returned with the coffee. Deacon took it. "Thank you. What do you get?"

"Your phone number would be a start." She winked.

"No, I'm sorry." He handed a fifty Euro note to her. "You can keep the rest as tip if you tell me when your wonderful workmate here finishes work."

"Deacon, no.. I'd told you..." Gwen started, but Cherry grabbed her arm and pulled her to the back of the shop.

"Are you crazy?" The pink girl shrieked. "Look at him. He's hot, he's rich and he's here only for you."

"Yeah, but.."

"But what? You like him. I see it." She knit her brow.

Gwen bit her lip. "I like him, but.."

"Is he married?" Cherry guessed.

"No. He isn't."

"Then go out with him, for gods sake!"

Gwen gave it up. "Fine. I'll go out with him."

They went back to the front. Deacon leaned at the counter sipping his coffee. For a second she imaged herself in his arms. Feeling his strong body through the fine soft shirt.

He looked up, their eyes met. The butterflies beat their wings again.

"So, will you go out with me?" He pleaded.

Gwen nodded. "I'm finishing at ten. Will you pick me up?"

"I will be here." He looked at Cherry. "Thank you, sweetie, I owe you one."

Gwen watched him leave, didn't believing what she had done. _A date with Deacon Frost. WTF..._

 _..._

The coffee shop closed at ten, then they had to clean up. Cherry had offered to do it alone, so Gwen could leave early.

A few minutes before they had to lock up, Deacon came back with a bag in his hand.

Gwen was stunned. "You are early. I have to change first."

"I have something for you." He handed the bag to her.

"What is it?"

"A dress. Slippers. Glass slippers of course." He grinned.

"Oh, Deacon, no.. You can't.."

He shook his head. " I never heard the word NO so often from a girl. I hope this won't last the whole evening."

Gwen took the bag. "Okay, I'll go change clothes . Give me give five minutes."

"Hurry. Can't await you back."

Cherry followed her, forgetting that she had to take care of the shop. She clapped her hands. "Show me, show me.."

Gwen unpacked a black dress. Plain but elegant with sqare outlet section leaving her shoulders naked. It fitted perfect.

"Oh, you're so beautiful." Cherry whispered. "What about the shoes?"

Gwen took them out of the bag and screamed. "Oh my god. "

"Oh my god." Cherry repeated. "Red soles. I can't believe it. He really bought you Louboutins."

Gwen slipped into the pumps. They were wonderful.

"Cherry, that's to much. I can't take this from him. It's too expensive."

"Oh shut up and go out, girl. Be nice, smile, enjoy yourself. And call me tomorrow, or I call police." She pushed Gwen out of the dressing room.

Deacon led her to his grey crossfire. What a wonderful car. Gwen adored it since a long time. Whenever one of them drives by she had to stare at it. Now she enjoyed sitting in the leather seats and watched the city rushing by.

Deacon had changed clothes, too, while he was away. He was now wearing black trousers and black shirt. Elegant but still causal.

"Where are we going?" She wondered.

Her glanced at her. "Nice bar on the top of a club. With a wonderful view over the city."

"So, you still didn't tell me how you find me."

Deacon grinned again. "Darling, two words. Social networks. You are at least on three of them. No chance to hide."

 _Oh, shit.. Social networks.. Stupid me.. So what's on my profiles? Noting about stakes, garlic and UV lights.. No, just coffee shop fashion makeup stuff.. And little kittens funny videos.. Embarrassing, yes, but not dangerous.. So far, so good.._

...

Deacon watched her from the side, unable to concentrate on the traffic.

She was so beautiful, her well shaped slim body with the broad hips and small waistline. She had crossed her legs but the short dress showed just enough of her thigh to give reign to his imagination.

Of course he wanted her in his bed. He wanted her so bad at this moment it was hard to breathe. But there was something else. He enjoyed her company. Her thought about what to tell her, what to do, how to act. Never before it was so important to him that she liked him. This was totally new, until now he had give a shit about other peoples opinion about him.

He parked in front of the high building. This was a restaurant, a club and on the top a bar with a amazing panorama window wall.

He opened the door for her and let her in. Laying his arm on her back he led her to the elevator. It was empty and they drove up in silence. With every other girl he would have used the intimate moment. When he looked up she was watching him close, her eyes searched his face. Was she waiting for him to kiss her? He couldn't guess. This girl was a mystery to him.

They sat down on a table at the far edge of the bar. The large window front on both walls gave them a hundred eighty degree panorama view over Hamburg and the port. The light installation illuminated the pillars and walls in soft purple und dark blue. The same was the bardesk, lighted from inside.

Gwen ordered a flamingo, a red cocktail with gin and apricot, he chose a twenty-five year old whiskey on ice.

"Tell me about you." Deacon said in soft voice.

"There's nothing to tell. I'm working in a coffee shop, I have a small apartment in the southern part of the city. No cats, no dogs."

"Your family?"

"Yes, I have. Mother, father, little sister." She started to smile. "Why do you ask? I thought you took your researches about me. I can't believe you know my shoe size." She laughed out.

"I guessed. You have so small tiny feet." Her took her hand on the table, hoping she would not pull it away. No, she didn't. She looked at his hand holding hers, then back to his face, giving him a short smile. Her realized how stressed he was, how much he was fearing her rejection.

"You're right. I know a lot about you. But I'm interest in the side of you that you does not show to the while world. Your inside, your deepest thoughts. The things you are not telling everybody."

Suddenly she was the one to get uneasy, looking fearful for a split of a second, biting her lip.

Okay, Gwen was keeping a secret. He'll wondered what is was making her so afraid that he might find out.

The drinks arrived. When the waiter left the table, Gwen had calmed down.

"What do you want to know? About my F in math at the fourth grade? Or how I cut the hair of my little sister at the age of ten?" She joked.

"That's a start."

"You are the one which is three hundred years old. Tell me about you."

"You really want to know? Don't think it's a romantic fairytale. It's not a sparkling Edward Story." He asked with serious voice but slight smile.

"In fact I was for Team Jacob." She answered just as serious as he did, then burst out in laughter. "I really want to hear it, Deacon. You said I should get to know you myself."

He caressed her scared hand, concentrating on it, when he started to tell.


	4. Chapter 4

"I was thirty one when I died. I had pushed my luck one time too often." Deacon began his story. His voice was soft and quiet. He hold Gwens hand, but didn't looked her in the eyes. "My mother was the concubine of a rich noble man. He didn't give a shit about me. That was okay. I was straying around all day. Learned to survive. I have stolen and cheated and when I was old enough, I took my chance with the girls. And I had many chances." He grinned, his blue eyes fixing her for a moment.

"At this time, I began to ask my mother where I came from. Who my father had been. But she always send me away. I was about thirteen then. My mother must have been in her middle thirties, but she looked like a old woman. All her life she depended on others. The men, she lived with, used her, but did no good to her. And she had given up on herself. She drank to much, was addicted to morphine." He stopped, far away in his thoughts. Gwen didn't said a word, letting him the time. His eyes had become sad, the same lost expression he had when she first saw him. His fingers caressed her hand, but her didn't even seem to notice it.

He cleared his throat. "She didn't respected herself, so the men paid no respect to her either. Not did I. I became older and stronger. And one day, when she refused to answer me who my father had been, I beat her with the back of my hand right in her face. I had been so angry about her. And when I saw the blood dropping down from her lip, I fell on my knees and begged forgiveness. I had been out of my mind. But she whipped away the blood and laughed at me. A hard evil laughter.

""You want to know? I will tell you. And then you will leave and never come back. Your a damn bastard like your father was. Devils son, that's what you are. The son of a monster. A vampire. That's what your father had been. Raping me and drinking from me for months. And when it became obvious that I was pregnant, he sent me away. He didn't care about me and he didn't care about you.""

I shook my head in disbelieve. I told her she was out of her mind. The drugs made her mad. And some part of her was really broken. Lunatic.

She didn't answered me anymore. She just laughed, throwing back her head and screamed. ""Get out of here, son of the devil. If I ever see you again, I will kill you, you hear me?""

I cried then, after all she was my mother and the only home I had.

""Go away."" she hissed. ""Your a bastard like your father. Do you think I didn't have heard about you. You had every girl in this town. Giving a damn about her after you took her virginity. Bastard. No longer my son, do you hear me? You are _his_ son. I should have killed you at the moment you were born." Then she laughed again, the blood dripping from her lips. I struggled in my feet, tears on my cheeks, and left forever."

Gwens mouth was dry. Her thoughts ran wild. This was the worst thing she ever heard. Or even could imagine.

"Deacon,.." She said almost voiceless.

"Save it." His voice was suddenly full with anger. "I don't need your words."

She just nodded, understanding his feelings.

And as usual his mood changed from one second to the other. He started to smile. But it was a cold smile. Almost cruel.

"I decided to be what my mother thought I was. Devils son. I became hard, emotionless, ruthless. A mercenary, a theft and killer. And I had women. Whatever or whoever I wanted to have I just took. And if I had to, I took it by force. And then one day, after I rapped a young girl, her brother and his friends got me. I was so drunk I couldn't even stand on my feet. They beat the shit out of me and left me there, dying. I laid on my fireside at a sea. The fire had burnt down, it was cold and I closed my eyes unwilling to see the stars beyond me. A shiver ran through my body. I opened my eyes, blinked through the blood and saw the man. I thought it was the reaper, coming to get me finally. But it was worse. It was my father."

Deacons eyes cleared, his mind returned from the far away memory, realizing where he was. He looked at Gwen in silence wanting to read her face. She still hold his hand.

Deacon took this as a sign. _At least she did not run from me._

...

Gwen noticed that he watched her. His face gave away his feelings, looking pleading and unsure. She smiled at him, pressing his hand even tighter.

"Let us go." Deacon suggested.

Gwen nodded, took a last sip of her drink and stood up. She waited for him to come round the table and they walked side by side in silence, but there was noting unpleasant about it. When leaving the elevator he took her hand. She looked up to him catching his eyes. They arrived at his car but made no effort to get in. They stood there, hand in hand, face to face.

 _Kiss me. Please._

The butterflies went crazy, her legs went numb, her heart raced.

 _Kiss me. Kiss me. Kiss me._

He lowered his head, she felt his warm breath on her cheek. She leaned in to resolve the last millimeters between them and their lips met.

His kiss was careful, nearly shy. She responded to it, opened her lips for him. He pulled her closer, his free hand embraced her waist. He got braver now, the kiss more challenging. His tongue caressing her lips, playing with her.

 _OhMyGod. I'mKissingDeaconFrost. ThisIsTotallyWrong DON'T STOP!_

When they broke, they were both breathless.

"Let's go to my place." He whispered and she was only able to nod.

While driving he won't let go her hand and she was totally happy.

...

His penthouse was awesome. Open spaces with a large couch set surrounding an open fireplace. A warm glow welcomed her when she sat down. He placed himself next to her, easy spead his one leg under him, so his body was turned to her. He pulled her closer and she freely leaned against him. He was surprisingly warm, strong, well shaped muscles giving her a clue of his power, but just now he was gentle and loving.

His fingers caressed her cheek, wandering down her neck, her shoulders and her arm, leaving a thrill of excitement.

Feeling relaxed and secure it seemed easier for Deacon to continue with his story.

"My father. Yes... Kneeling next to me, he looked at my dying body. My sight was blurred, but his face was so near to mine, I could see it clearly. He had my eyes. His hair was grey and his face seemed to be weathered from all the time he had gone through.

""My child. I heard about you."" He laughed, and it sounded dry and harsh. ""That was not difficult, in fact, you behave like a lunatic leaving a trace of death and tears. And now, when I finally found you, you're nearer to death than to life."

I tried to speak but only a swallow of blood came from my mouth.

""What should I do with you."" He asked, talking to me as if I was just a little boy, shaking his head about me while speaking.

I never believed in the story my mother told me, but by then, I could see the shadow of eternity in his eyes. My heartbeat got weaker and unrhythmic. I knew, if I had closed my eyes then, I wouldn't have opened them again.

"I want to live."" I whispered with broken voice, spilling blood.

""You are strong willed. Just like me."" He laughed his eerie laughter again. ""Before you die, I want you to know one thing. I never repudiated you. Vampire children are seldom. But your mother ran from me. Giving up wealth and safety. Perhaps it was my fault. I never treated her well. But I never wanted to loose _you_. Now it is too late.""

I stared at him, trying to understand his words, but my heart almost stopped beating and my desperate trying for breath was furtile. It went dark around me and with a shock I realized I had closed my eyes finally.

Then there was the pain. His fangs in my neck, sucking the blood from my last heartbeats. The silence was peacefully. Not until this complete silence you realize how loud your heartbeat sounded inside you.

A warm liquid moistened my dry cracked lips. Blooddrops, fresh from his arteria radialis. The first drops tasted bitter flavored of iron. I tried to turn away instinctively, but my father hold me, forcing the blood in my mouth. After a few gulps I wanted more. I never wanted something so bad in my life. I sucked his blood until he ripped away his arm. I cried out in pain.

""You have more then enough."" He tried to calm me. ""There will be more blood then you can bear. You just have to sleep now and when you wake up, we will rule the world. The devil and his son.""

I wanted to smile at him, but the darkness came back to me and I was unconscious before I could make another move.

I don't have to tell you about the experiences when I woke up. You heard it a thousand times in dozens of vampire movies. How the light changed, everything seemed to shine from within, life was everywhere. Blah blah blah."

Deacon smirked at her. Gwen was relieved that he told his story with a kind of humor. In fact his life was a cruel sad experience from birth on. Since they have met there was a bound between each other, but she was afraid of it, a part of her was afraid of him, the vampire, too, but now she slowly started to get to understand the man and with that she started to loose the instinctive fear of the predator inside him.

They sat there, cuddled against each other, enjoying just to be together, when he went on.

"The next years my father taught me everything about the vampire world. He himself was a pureblood with his own mighty House. Before I met him, I wore the name of my mother. No need to mention it. After my change, I took my father's name. Frost. It was my rebirth. My mother never loved me. It was easy to forget about her or her name. If my father loved me, I can't tell. Not even today. I was his son, his legacy and he began to be proud of me through the years. I was a willing student and he was a ambitious teacher.

He trained me to reign his house one day, using my natural talents and the insatiable fury inside me. Of course he told me that I, a turnedblood, would never be accepted by the council of vampire purebloods. He himself was a seldom visitor there. Her wanted more. More power, more influence. Why should a mighty vampire duck away from weak mankind. He could not understand this. But he accepted the decision of the council and stayed in the shadows. He could have been a king, but he stayed a was a petty."

Deacon shook his head. "You have to understand, at those times, the House of Frost was powerful. Not like today. After my father's death I had to fight for my right to lead. Many of the members didn't accept a turnedblood as their head. When my father was alive, they put good face to the matter, but after he was gone, they tried to hunt me down. Finally I won and put the traitors to death. But at great cost of lives."

"How did your father die?" Gwen wanted to know.

Deacons expression turned bitter. "Hunters. They sat him up. It was no fair fight. Of course not. Hunters never play fair. They couldn't or they would lose."

Gwen swallowed, her mouth dry. His much did he know about her? Was this a trap to make her feel secure? No, why should he do this. She was not important enough for this. But more then before she was afraid to tell him the truth about her.

"That's all. That was my story. Now I am here." He leaned forward to kiss her.

"That's all? But I heard.. I mean, the ritual.. Blade.. The whole LaMagra thing.." Gwen was confused about this sudden ending.

The loving expression faded away, his face was cold in a blink of an eye. Cold and cruel. His eyes red crimson. She backed away in fear, but instead of going at her, Deacon stood up and went away. He leaned his hands at the large window front he turned his back on her trying to fight back the anger. Gwen stood up and joined him, laying her hand gently on his arm. He breathed hard, concentrating on the rhythm to get back control over his body. He focused on her. "It's the most painful part of all. It hunts me day and night."

"I don't wanted to hurt you. You don't have to.."

He broke in. "Oh, you're wrong. I have to tell it finally. I need you. You're the only one who can help me. I know this sounds ridiculous, but it seems to me that I just waited for you."

Gwen turned closer to him, huddling against him. He took his finger under her chin, lifting her face up, then kissing her softly. Her whole body respond to his touch. He pushed her against the wall, kissing her harder, pushing himself against her. The kisses turned more passionate, hard and demanding. He pulled down her dress, letting it fall to the ground. Taking a step back he enjoyed a full gaze over her body. She was only wearing her panties now and it was not hiding a lot. Deacon came back to her again. His lips went down her neck, stopping at her pulsating arteria, caressing it with his tongue, ready to bite. Gwen was shivering, unable to control the lust exploding in her body. But he went on without hurting her, down her breasts, sucking on her hard nipples. She moaned and wriggled with pleasure. With shivering fingers she pulled off his shirt, caressing his strong chest with the dark hair on it. He smelled so overwhelming male, her senses run wild. He ripped of her slip with cruel force, opened his pants and lifted her up, legs splayed. When he tossed his hard penis inside her, she screamed, but only for pleasure. Deacon pushed inside her again and again, so hard it nearly hurts. She never felt such pure lust. When she reached the top she digged her nails in his back forcing him to come with her. His hot thick liquid shot into her, his body found relief and he hide his face on her shoulder breathing hard down her neck.

When they both were able to move again, breathing slowed and muscles relaxed, he let her down, but kept her in his arms.

"I'm sorry. I don't wanted it that way." He excused kissing her again and again. A smile whipped away the remorseful expression on his face. "At least not the first time."

Gwen giggled. "You have all night to amend the wrong."

"Oh, I will." He lifted her up again, this time to carry her to his bed.

..


End file.
